It has long been known to dispense a single-component fluid product under pressure from an aerosol or pump-type container or the like. Various types of dispensers are also known which are capable of dispensing a multi-component product by means of the ejection and mixing of two different fluid constituents from separate containers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,562 discloses a dispenser of the latter type, which is used for dispensing a two-component self-heating shaving cream comprising a first component including a reducing agent and a second component including an oxidizing agent reactive with the reducing agent to liberate heat.
Dispensing devices that provide for the simultaneous release of materials from two containers in response to the pressing of a valve release button or actuation of a pump generally include tubes, ducts, or similar structure for conveying each of the two materials from the respective containers to a mixing chamber at which the materials are combined, the mixing chamber having a single outlet port or nozzle at which the mixture is dispensed. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,562, for example, a dispensing head is provided with a Y-shaped groove having lateral arms for separately conveying materials dispensed from two different containers to a median arm, where the two materials are mixed and conveyed as a combined product to a single outlet nozzle.
Various types of applicator structures are also known which are formed on, or mountable to, a single pressurized dispensing container for converting a stream of a dispensed product into a form more useable for a given application. In the hair care field, for example, one type of known applicator consists of an appliance having a comb or brush type structure mountable on a pressurized dispensing container. This type of device has internal conveying means for conveying a hair treatment fluid from a nozzle of the pressurized dispensing container to one or more outlet ports to enable the direct application of the hair treatment fluid to the user's hair. This type of device has been made available for use with products such as shampoo, conditioner, styling formula, and hair dye to enable one-hand use and easy manipulation by a consumer or stylist.
However, in fluid application processes requiring the use of a multi-component product that must be mixed immediately before application to a given object, none of the known devices is capable of dispensing, mixing and applying such products in a satisfactory manner. For example, in the use of multi-component hair dye products, the user or stylist is generally required to carefully perform a number of manual operations to properly mix the individual components before applying the mixture to the hair. This series of operations commonly includes steps of transferring a chemical dye agent from a first container into a second container containing an activating agent to produce a mixture, removing an applicator from the second container to permit proper outgassing of the mixture, sealing the second container, shaking or agitating the second container containing the mixture to assure proper mixing of the chemical agents, unsealing the second container, reinstalling the applicator on the second container, applying the mixture to a selected portion of the hair to be treated, and dispersing the mixture throughout the hair to ensure an even application of the dye. During the performance of each of the foregoing steps, the consumer or stylist is usually required to wear safety gloves to prevent staining of the hands, clothing and surrounding area. However, since the safety gloves become covered with the dye, the problem of staining is seldom avoided.
The series of operations required in the use of conventional multi-component hair dying systems are not only awkward, dirty and inconvenient, but are disadvantageous from the standpoint of safety. Moreover, outgassing of the mixture is generally accompanied with unpleasant odors associated with harmful chemicals.